I Will Wait For You
by Vampire.Searcher
Summary: Hermione Granger has fallen pregnant fresh out of college to no other than Draco Malfoy, With twist and turns will they find the happy ever after everyone keeps rambling on about or will obstacle still remain in their way? Please give this story a chance I suck at summary's :( Giving the rating a T and will change it if I fell it is appropriate.
1. Unexpected News

A/N I got the idea from this story from listening to Imelda May - Kentish Town Waltz.

Disclaimer for the whole of this story - I do not own this story nor do I own any of the character unfortunately the great JKR does :)

* * *

"I have a two pm appointment with Healer Matthews" The young red headed witch glances through the window hatchet at the intruder before glancing at something to the side of her.

"Your name" she asks with a dead panned expression.  
"Hermione, Hermione Granger"  
"Ah yes, please take a seat Miss Granger. Healer Matthews will be with you momentarily"

With a nod of her head Hermione turned to find a seat within the waiting area. White walls, Why in Merlin's name do hospitals have white walls? It doesn't matter what hospital be it muggle or magical they all seem to have white walls. Makes the whole hospital trip be more subdued if truth be told.

Hermione quickly found a seat between an elderly lady with her arm in a clear fabric sling and a toddler with his finger up his little nose. She smiled politely at both of the two magical citizens before lowering herself cautiously into the only available seat.

"I have a toy dragon stuck up my nose" Hermione swivelled her head around -so fast she thought for sure she had done some nerve damage- to see in fact the child seemed to have something large lodged up his nose.

"Oscar here preformed his first bit of accidental magic, he made his nostrils expand in size making it easier for said toy to be lodged so quickly up there, of course child's magic doesn't last longer than a few minutes, so his nostril shrunk back in size easily trapping the blooming thing before either me or his Father could get to him" his mother explained both sounding frustrated and proud of his mischievous doings.

* * *

"Miss Granger Healer Matthews will see you now in room 208" The woman announced over the intercom.  
Picking her bag up from the marble white floor she made her way towards the designated room.  
"You should just be able to go straight in deary" An elderly Healer advised as she walked past a hesitant looking Hermione.

Entering the quaint room she sat down in one of the two chairs already provided adjacent to each other. Looking around the office it made her think back to Umbridge's rein at Hogwarts. The office she was currently sitting in reminded her of the very same office the Witch of Wizengamot occupied; apart from this woman had an obsession with birds. Squawking budgies to be exact, different sizes and colours of the damned bird surrounded paintings, parchments and plates filling up the room from top to bottom on each of the four walls, they seemed to adding fuel to the fire of what was her on going migraine with their silly noise.

"Settle down" A voice softly cooed at the animals as a tall, plump; jolly woman entered the room from a side door on the left hand wall.  
"Hello, I am Healer Matthews" She began as she sat down in the high backed chair across from Hermione's, the chair groaned and squeaked in protest at the weight being plummeted into its small wooden frame.

"What seems to be the problem ... Miss Granger?" The healer checked the diary in front of her for a name, pleasantly surprised to see a war hero sat in front of her.  
"I have a case of the stomach flu that doesn't seem to be going away" Healer Matthews lowered her glasses to the edge of her nose in disbelief. Being a lady of the tender age of 55 Healer Andrea Matthews knew a case of the stomach flu when she saw one –this was not-.  
"Miss Granger you do not look like a person suffering with the annual stomach bug, nor do you look like a person who is sick at all"

"But, but I am. Every morning and evening I can't keep anything down … not even a sickness remedy potion" Hermione softly protested, what did she think she would gain by lying over something so trivial?.  
"I see, have you taken a pregnancy test, a precaution of course?" Hermione's face fell at the realisation of the possibility of another being growing inside of her abdomen.  
"But ... but" Panic etched the young witches face rather quickly.

"It is something we just need to rule off my dear, now we just need a simple prick of blood" Hermione's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.  
"Can you just not perform a charm or something?" Hermione remembered Ginny waving a wand around Tonk's tummy and saying a strange spell when she fell pregnant with Teddy. The healer shook her head with a sympathetic smile set in place.

"I am afraid all charm work has been suspended from the Hospital for this morning my dear, we have to do things by the muggle way I am afraid, now there is no need to be scared of a bit of blood. Roll your cloak sleeve up a little please"

Hermione mumbled incoherently on how blood didn't make her feel nervous or sick, she complied anyhow and rolled her long sleeved travelling cloak up to her elbow. Healer Matthews, with expertise precision withdrew blood from Hermione's arm and waved the vial off to the testing labs.  
"All done, the results shall be back within half an hour if you would like to go for a coffee in the canteen it's just down the hall and to the left. Maybe a bit of sugar will calm those nerves of yours my dear"

* * *

Without saying a word she picked her coat and bag up and made her way to the canteen following the fresh scent of coffee, willing her little legs to go a little faster as the scent became overbearing. Having woken a little later than planned she wasn't able to make her morning coffee cup never mind be able to taste the heavenly goodness.

It was there she met him, met him for the first time since the 'incident' had occurred a few months prior.  
"You sick Granger?" He asked as he sat in front of her with a cup also in his long slender pale hands.  
"Sort of ... I don't know ... I am hoping my Healer can figure it out for me" Hermione groaned slightly, she didn't want to explain what it was she was here for... well not until she knew what was going on with her body first.

He gave a gentle nod and swigged back his hot coffee.  
"Look, I might need to come around to your place later if everything goes wrong here. I need to tell you something"  
Frowning in confusion he let it slip and nodded his head slowly, He knew Hermione wouldn't willingly come to his Manor unless it was serious. Merlin when they had sex it was always in her apartment, in all honestly he had missed their educational banter with her being the only person –apart from Severus- he felt he could hold a decent conversation with, but that path faltered quickly after the war as it did with Severus.  
"I finish my shift now but can you come before 3.30pm? Me and the missus are having tea with Mother to discuss our future plans"

Hermione already knew Draco didn't want to be tied down to Astoria Greengrass, she had been his stalker from the very moment their parents introduced them when they were both in nappies, but could she tie him down with a similar commitment? Okay so marriage and a baby might not be the same but the both held the same long time commitment one must have to achieve maximum goals.  
"Okay, I will be over after I have finished here" With a final nod of their heads towards each other they left to go their separate ways.

Hermione sat once again in the holding room waiting for her name to be called out for a second time that day. Draco had everything going for him, a well-paid job, a Manor and Family for him to fall back on and a loving girl by his side. What did she have? Ronald had broken up with her nearly a year to the day to be back with a bint, she was in a dead end job she hated and the only Family that would consider talking to her was Harry, Ginny, Andromeda and Severus.

Ronald and Lavender Weasley had reunited last winter and got married the following summer_. Of course_ Hermione wasn't invited to the wedding. Oh no why would the jealous ex-girlfriend be invited to a wedding? This she could understand but Hermione and Ron had been friends since first year at Hogwarts didn't that count for anything? Obviously not so. Especially when Lavender was easily won over by the Weasley Family and soon after she continued to spread viscous rumours about Hermione to everyone and anyone that would listen. It was like being in high school all over again.

* * *

"Hermione Granger to room 208" A now male voice announced over the intercom informing Hermione that the Healer was ready to see her.

"Come back in Miss Granger" Healer Matthews stayed put in her chair and watched Hermione nervously enter back into the room, The petite witch closed the door silently and lowered herself back down into the oak wooden chair, she stared at the healer whom was sat across from her. Her eyes filled with understanding and compassion. Hermione knew instantly what the results were to be.

"The results have come back …" The rest of the one sided conversation seemed like a blur. Hermione sat straight in the rather uncomfortable chair listening to what the healer had to say. Hermione watched the woman's lips as she explained how far along Hermione was, her lips were moving but she couldn't hear a sound it was almost like an outer body experience. This wasn't happening to her … it couldn't happen to her, she silently wished for the Healer to be wrong, for the test results to have been mixed up somehow or for Ron and Harry to jump out of the cupboard and shout 'Bazinga'.

A little joke the trio shared from watching a muggle TV program. Oh my word … Ron and Harry, what would they have to say about this? She was meant to be the sensible one out of the so called 'Golden Trio', and then there was the Snape's her adoptive family. _Family_, she didn't even know where her Parents where, she could have really done with her Mummy at that particular moment to tell her everything was going to be okay and to stroke her brown curls like she used to.

That was all it took for the tears to come streaming down her face and she willingly let them, this was the release she so needed. The release of a build-up of emotions from the last year or so. Could she do this? Such a big responsibility for a kid fresh out of school, the 'incident' had been one of a drunken slumber and wasn't meant for anything everlasting, how was she meant to tell HIM _and_ his family? Oh my, she did know how to choose them.

"There are always other ways Miss Granger, we can discuss these fully now or …"  
Hermione glanced down at the _'Is keeping a baby the right choice for you?'_ leaflets before her icy gaze settled on the woman in front of her.

"You cannot seriously suggest I get rid of the baby, Merlin help me"  
Hermione hissed as she abruptly left the medical office not listening to Healer Matthew's pleas for her to slow down and to go back into that horrible room. The automatic doors of St Mungo's Hospital automatically swung open -as she became within the motion sensor range- letting the cold and harsh January snow fly into the lobby area like a blizzard. Pulling her parka hood over her head and shoving her hands into her worn coat pockets she walked towards the apparition point.

Hermione was set on letting Draco Malfoy know he was about to become a Father.


	2. Decisions Decisions Decisions

Thank you for all the Reviews/Favourites and Follows for this chapter :)

* * *

Once he had apparated home Draco immediately stood in the Malfoy gardens and tapped into the Manor's wards to allow Hermione access. It took precise hand waving and a few curse words later for Draco to finally be able to change the ancient magic to the Manor to allow a muggleborn into its protective barrier. He didn't want to know what dark magic would propel Hermione to keep her away from the Manor.

What was it she actually wanted anyhow? Since he's shift finished he couldn't get the Gryffindor know-it-all from his mind, He hadn't heard off of her for months and now she turns up out of the blue … at the hospital … requesting to see him. Merlin knew her presence was more accepted by him than his own Girlfriend. Draco groaned at the thought of Astoria being his actual girlfriend. '_It will do wonders for the family name Draco' 'She is a lovely polite young lady my son' 'Think of the beautiful children you can produce' _His parents rambling words whirled around in his mind until the buzz of free flow magic ran through him, alerting Draco that Hermione had apparated to the Manors grounds.

* * *

Luckily for her safety she had warned Draco ahead of time of her arrival –giving him enough time to do something about the wards- otherwise she would probably be a pile of meat for Lord Malfoy's precious peacocks to eat and peck at.  
Walking up the long drive her nerves began to kick in, could she destroy his future like this? Would he even want to know what she had to say? –her hand stroked her flat stomach protectively- Wouldn't it would be easier for him to just kick her out on her behind ... This was a Malfoy after all, Good job his estranged Aunt Bellatrix was murdered by Molly Weasley during the battle at Hogwarts. She wasn't quite sure she would be able to handle this knowing she was alive and kicking.

"Miss Granger" Hermione had just approached the porch stairs as an house elf opened the door.  
"Master is awaiting your arrival in the drawing room, shall tipsy take your coat?" Hermione shook her head and followed the little elf through to what was supposedly the drawing room. Hermione's eyes carefully wondered around her surroundings at the expensive paintings and of past Generation of Malfoy's, their portraits hanging as regally as they could neatly on the walls

"Let's make this quick shall we Granger, Mother and Astoria do not like to be kept waiting on me" He wasn't facing her as she entered the room and didn't make any attempts to turn around. Fiddling with something from the Walnut coloured bar unit in the corner of the room. "I'm pregnant" She blurted out, _Ok cut to the chase why don't you_. Her sweaty palms automatically clamped over her mouth as soon as the words slipped from her lips.

"Shouldn't you be telling Weaslebee" Draco sneered as he faced the muggle born witch with Whiskey in hand. _What a beauty she still is_, Draco silently mused to himself.  
"It's not Ronald's" She seethed dangerously through gritted teeth.  
"Well tell the Scottish lad … erm … Seamus wasn't it?" Her eyes nearly bulged from her eye sockets, Seamus was betrothed to a guy in Hufflepuff and Draco damn well knew that. They had attended the engagement party in the a mutual circle of friends.  
"Oh give over will you. You know full well I am trying to inform you that you are indeed the baby's Father" Draco's eyes rose to his hair line as he tried to digest what she was saying, him a father. Impossible … wasn't it?.

"Bu ... but we only did it once and it wasn't even that good" Draco proclaimed.  
"You're telling me" Hermione whispered harshly as her eyes gazed at the expensive Persian rug beneath her feet.  
"What are you expecting me to do? Take you in and look after your loot." Hermione's angry bubbled slightly at just the cruelty in his voice.

"I have a girlfriend and my mother in the next room discussing the possibility of my marriage and you're here telling me this … now of all times" Draco scoffed as he shot back a tumbler of his Father's finest whiskey. Hermione cackled as her anger over boiled.  
"I didn't want this either nor did I want to be pregnant so young, but I have and I am dealing with it a lot more maturity than what you are. I only told you because I thought you had the right to know you were going to be a Father" Hermione shouted back with just as venom lacing her words.

* * *

"Who's pregnant Son?" A high pitched feminine voice enquired from the doorway. Hermione back bolted straight up at the sudden intrusion.  
"What is with all this shouting" A shudder ran down Hermione's spine at the oh so familiar gruff voice of a certain Lord.  
"Mother, Father" Draco nodded in greeting seeming slightly unfazed by their presence. Hermione inwardly groaned and swivelled on the balls of her feet.

"Lord and Lady Malfoy" Hermione greeted embarrassingly with a slight nod of her head, as blood quickly rushed to her cheeks, The room fell a few degrees as the older Malfoy's fully grasped the situation.  
"Draco, how could you be so stupid" Lucius hissed as he stormed over to his progeny hitting him once on the head with his rolled up Daily Prophet making Draco frown as he rubbed the spot his Father clouted him on.

"How do you even know its Dray's? The mudblood could just be after his money" A bored tone voice asked from behind of Lady Malfoy.  
"Oh and I suppose you got that idea from your older sister did you not Astoria?" Hermione sneered as the younger Witch came into view. Daphne Greengrass had fallen pregnant in school, not knowing who the actual father was she tried to pass it as any Male Slytherin she could. Eventually it turned out she had a few cosy nights in with a certain Theodore Nott.

"Show some respect, I will be the next Lady Malfoy one day soon" Astoria announced with every ounce of pride as she tried to look down her nose at Hermione.  
"Please, I see no ring on your finger nor do I see Draco rushing to your defence." She smirked slightly as Lady Malfoy held Astoria's wrist down to prevent her sending hex's at Hermione.

"Draco I don't want your title nor do I want your money. I know how this works. You will marry this bint and forget about our child. But it wouldn't be right for me to know and not have told you in the first place. You are more than welcome to be involved in our child's life. I will not begrudge you that … just don't leave it too late that he or she won't want to know who you are"

Hermione gave Draco a soft sad smile before heading for the door. Lady Malfoy keeping Astoria firmly in place as she passed by.  
"Leaving so soon Miss?" Tipsy met her at the doorway to open the double wooden doors for Hermione once again to brave the harsh snow.  
"Miss Granger wait" Hermione turned on her heel to the sound of heels abruptly hitting the cold floor.

"You shouldn't be apparating in your delicate condition, come" Hermione smiled politely up at the Malfoy matriarch as she placed an arm around her shoulders and led her into another room.  
"I am sure you are well adverse with Floo travel"  
"I am thank you Lady Malfoy." Hermione grabbed a hand full of floo powder by the fireplace and announced her destination leaving a very confused Narcissa Malfoy behind.

* * *

"Dear Merlin Hermione. What has you here without an owl being sent ahead of time?" The owner of the Mansion asked.  
"I am sorry for the intrusion Andy but I need help" Hermione broke down fully as the older witch engulfed Hermione into a hug.  
"Andromeda I brought tea …" The lanky wizard stood at the doorway surveying the sight in front of him.

"Hermione, whatever is the matter?" Andy sat Hermione down on the sofa next to her as Severus handed her an handkerchief.  
"I'm pregnant …. And Draco is the Father"  
"Oh my, that is something to cry about my dear" Andy embraced her a little tighter whispering soothing words into her ear.

"Does Draco know?" Hermione nodded her head.  
"And what has he said?" Hermione wiped her tears away with the borrowed handkerchief before steadying her nerves.  
"Not a lot, his parents came into the room so I didn't really get to have a full conversation with him. Astoria was nothing but rude but then again when isn't she?" Hermione let out a small chuckle before looking down at the handkerchief in her hands.

Severus Snape stood up from being perched at the two witches feet and fled from the room.  
"Sev, where are you going?" Andy called after him.  
"I am going to have a chat with my _dear_ godson." Before the witches could protest Severus apparated from sight and out of the wards.

* * *

"Come you can spend the evening here, but tomorrow we must get you sorted and checked out properly"  
Andromeda Snape nee black showed Hermione up to her spare room and tucked her in.  
Even though it was only nearing 6.00pm the younger witch looked dead on her feet and could do with the extra nap now she was carrying another being in her body.

Andy smiled fondly at the younger Witch before leaving the room, knowing too well what it was like carrying a child at a young age; her Nymphadora was born when Andy was at the tender age of 20 and with a muggle born Wizard for a Father no less. Andy remembered the day she was shunned by her family, not that she was bothered. No she was more hurt by the looks her younger sister Cissy gave her. Thick as thieves the two of them where as kids. And now someone she classed as family was carrying her nephew's child. What a mess it had become she only hoped this could be the miracle she has been praying for to be back in touch with Narcissa.

Sighing she sat on the loveseat eagerly awaiting Severus's return home. After their wedding Lucius and Narcissa cut ties with Severus for marrying a blood traitor, not that Severus noticed of course he was to head over heels in love and anybody trying to shun them could crawl under a rock and be a coward … or say it to his face _and then_ try to say anything else on the subject once in St Mungos severely traumatised ward for Witches and Wizards. Oh yes Severus Snape could be quiet cruel in his ways when it came to those he loved.

* * *

The Malfoy Manor wards accepted Severus in straight away without thinking, Severus laughed silently to himself _Fools for __not even changing their wards_ as he marched up the garden path he couldn't help but shake his head in amusement at their stupidity. Not listening to the protest of the house elf Severus stormed into the drawing room with a face full of thunder and wand withdrawn.  
"How could you be so bloody stupid Draco" He asked harshly, not taking heed of the horrendous looks the occupiers of the room where shooting at him.

"Severus, care for some tea … or perhaps something stronger?" Severus merely nodded at Narcissa being the perfect host, however his gaze never wavering from his scared Godson's face.  
"What do you plan to do about it?" His anger finally calmed down for him to sit across from Draco.  
"I don't know" Draco feebly replied. He wasn't sure what to do in all honestly. Was he meant to look after Hermione and their bastard child or was he meant to stay with Astoria? The thought made him shudder and wish Voldermort had killed him when he had the opportunity.

"Miss Greengrass I think it is time for you to take your leave" Lucius commanded as politely as he could, not that he cared.  
"Fine" with a 'crack' sound of apparition Astoria had disappeared from sight.

"How do I know the child is even mine?" Draco asked but immediately cowered back into the chair occupied as Severus growled warningly at him.  
"You know full well Hermione isn't the type of person to try and trap someone"

"Hermione _is_ carrying your child son you have to do what is best, but take your own heart into consideration. I don't want you to be in a loveless marriage" His Mother cooed softly as she handed a large tumbler of fire whiskey over to Severus. In all honestly Narcissa Malfoy was rather excited at the prospect of being a Granny.

"But the marriage contract Cissy" Lucius hissed gently to his wife making Severus frown.  
"You have trapped him, Oh dear Merlin Lucius you have trapped Draco into what you know will be a loveless marriage. You swore on your Fathers dying grave you would never do that" Severus's temper rose at the idiocy of his oldest friend.

"I'll stand by Hermione and be there for her. I can't promise we will be in together or in love … just don't make me marry Astoria"  
"Merlin no" Cissy immediately spat out all too eagerly as she downed down her own stiff drink, ignoring the protests of her husband.

"But this is something you can't just back out on … I have put in weeks and months of preparations, the contracts have been bonded and signed …"

"No Lucius. I have stood by you through thick and thin, I have being the perfect pureblood wife and I have acted with grace and poise at any social event you seem fit to drag me off to, I have put up with all your crap for years Lucius. This I will not stand back and allow you to do" Narcissa narrowed her blue eyes at her husband awaiting his response.

Anyone to know Narcissa Malfoy would know just how much of a gentle soul she was … unless you messed with her Family. Lucius abruptly stood up and walked to the door, turning whilst his hand was on the doorknob he addressed his Son.  
"I will dissolve the marriage contract if that is what you want, but if you stick with … a muggleborn then you are no son of mine" Lucius Malfoy stared disdainful at his son before slamming the parlour room door after his exit.

"Do what you think is best Draco, Just remember Hermione is a patient young woman but she won't wait forever" Severus nodded at his godson and kissed Cissy's hand before apparating back home to his family. All this drama was giving him one of his migraines and he so needed his Andy to make it all better.


	3. He Finally Does it

Hermione woke up the next morning with a severe migraine, making her eyesight sort of fuzzy. Slightly pinching the bridge of her nose with two fingers she lifted the duvet cover up off of her body and swung her legs over the bed to go in search for a cure.

Slipping her feet into the red slippers she kept at Andy and Severus's house she felt warm enough to brave the cold stone floors of the Black Manor. As soon as she opened her bedroom door the scent of freshly made coffee immediately ensnared her senses quickly pulled her out of her sleep like state enough to jog down the stairs and into the kitchen to where Severus and Andy were sat around the kitchen island.

"Good morning" Hermione mumbled feebly, slightly embarrassed at breaking down so easily on Andy the previous evening.  
"Morning, sickness remedy" Severus held out a potion vial without looking up from the morning's newspaper laid flat on the island top.

"You, Severus Snape are a god send" Hermione accepted the vial and instantly kissed his cheek in thanks before sitting on a bar stool next across from the couple.  
"It has an ingredient in there which will help dull that headache of yours, unfortunately I have not brewed a headache potion safe to take when expecting so you will have to wait for it" Severus explained although not nastily.

"How do you know I have a headache?" She asked slightly confused  
"Your eyes are twitching when you look up to me or Severus my dear, eat up and have some coffee, it helps" Andromeda pushed some wholemeal toast towards her, covered in jam and cut into Four small triangles … just the way she liked it.

Smiling appreciatively at the older witch Hermione chowed on the toast, savouring the strawberry goodness on her taste buds. Severus stood from his seat to let an Owl in that was coming through the wards. Accepting the letter he gave the snowy Owl a treat before closing the window up on its retreating form, he looked at the addressee and handed the letter to Hermione.

* * *

"Dear Miss Granger,  
I think it is only appropriate we meet up for a real chat, just the two of us. The boys are at work all day and will not be back until supper time at the earliest. I will open the floo network up from 11.30pm.  
Yours sincerely  
Lady Narcissa Malfoy"

* * *

Hermione forcefully swallowed the food in her mouth past the lump in her throat as she passed the letter to Andromeda whom was looking on with concern.

"Ah, Narcissa isn't angry, she sounds almost excited" Hermione frowned, how had she figured that out from just a few sentences?  
"Narcissa is my younger sister. I do know her writing style unfortunately. Do you need help getting ready?" Hermione groaned and nodded her head knowing full well Lady Malfoy wouldn't accept to see Hermione in a muggle tracksuit and trainers.

"But what about going to St Mungo's to see a Healer?"  
"Healer Matthews will be here at 4.00pm. I took the liberty of making a home appointment for yourself whilst I did the stock check this morning" Severus answered nonchalantly.  
"But that was the same Healer I had yesterday" Hermione regressed into a child and moaned.  
"All the reason for you to apologise for your outbursts" Severus lowered the paper down to look at Hermione directly in the eye.

"Andrea was only trying to do her job Hermione, there was no need to be rude and storm out she was simply trying to lay your options onto the table." Giving up trying to reason with a stubborn Severus she turned to Andy.

"If a Healer suggested that to you Andy, when you were pregnant with Nymphadora wouldn't you have done the same thing?" Andy leaned across the table to stroke Hermione's hand attentively.  
"I would have sweetheart yes, but I still would have apologised. Your about to become a Mummy, that means growing up and acting mature in situations, even if you don't like the person or the case"

"Okay okay I understand, just don't expect me not to curse her if she is being mean" Severus gave out a hearty chuckle as he gazed upon Hermione's pouting face.  
"Go and get her ready to see Narcissa love, it will fill up your morning" Severus leaned over slightly to kiss his Wife's cheek and watched the two witches walk off.

* * *

"Are you sure the baby is Draco's? Don't misinterpret what I am saying dear. It's just the last time you mentioned you saw him was nearing on 5 months ago … unless you have seen him without telling me" Andromeda winked at Hermione suggestively. As soon as they got up to the Master suite she badgered Hermione with questions. Hermione was grateful for the relationship she held with Andy and Sev, they were almost her parents.

"I have not had sex in 5 months. Draco has been my last sexual partner … why are all the symptoms soo late? I have no bump and my monthly cycle has been consistent, every month on the third Wednesday has been for years"  
"Maybe that is something the Healer can explain to us my dear. Lift your top up" Hermione did as she was instructed and watched Andy blow onto the palm of her hands to warm them up before gently prodding into Hermione's abdomen.

"You have swelling, a bump doesn't appear for some people until they are nearly 6 months gone but you do feel around five months pregnant" Hermione rolled her top back down, completely trusted in what Andy to say she was after all a muggle doctor.

"Are you nervous?" Andy asked as she set about cleansing Hermione's already baby soft skin with lotion.  
"About the baby Or, being alone with your sister for most of the afternoon?" Andy chuckled and looked at Hermione with an amusing smile.

"Both" Hermione sighed and 'accio' her Jewellery box over to the bed.  
"Yes, I am scared to be a mum so young without … well anything. No family to help and support me, I have a job but will have to leave soon for medical reasons, The lease on my flat ends this month, I cannot see Draco sticking around for long even if Narcissa wants to be involved. Harry and Ginny might want to know and help but for how long? Lavender has set everybody else against me why not them?" A tear came to Hermione's eyes as she thought about the people she lost, her friends and family choose the scheming bint over her willingly.

"You have me and Severus; we will stick with you Hermione. If it helps how about you move in here with us? We can show you how to take care of baby bump and take care of its needs" Tears pooled over her eyelids as she nodded her head.

"But only if you're sure, I don't want to feel like I am intruding" Andy lightly slapped Hermione's legs with a smile firmly in place.  
"You know full well me and Severus consider you as a daughter to us my dear … we only hope you feel the same sort of connection"  
"You kidding? You and old Sevy have been a godsend since I left school, if I didn't have you two to help me I don't know what I would have done or where I would be"

"Enough with the old missy and to think I have brewed you more sickness remedy potions" Faking annoyance with a smile firmly planted on his face, Severus came into the room with a full body apron covering his clothes, holding a drinking tray with three cups on. Hermione patted Severus's hand appreciatively and took her cup from the tray.

"I have asked Hermione to move in with us, her flat lease ends soon and she needs a place to stay" Severus took a sip of his drink.  
"Seems sensible, we can help look after the baby when born" Andy smiled up at her husband, glad he was on the same page as her.  
"That is just what I said my dear"

The rest of the morning was spent getting Hermione ready for Lunch with Narcissa, it might not seem like a big deal but she was meeting with her child's Grandmother, a Lady that whom until recently showed no inkling of liking Hermione and stood against everything she was and what she believed in.  
"There, you ready?" Andy asked as she walked Hermione down the floo room, Hermione nodded and stepped into the fire and threw down her powder clearly announcing her destination.

* * *

"Good morning Miss Granger, I did wonder if you would arrive anytime soon" Hermione stepped from the fire and swatted at the imaginary dust on her deep red dress.

"Lady Malfoy, thank you for inviting me over" Narcissa nodded stiffly and walked from the room without speaking, Hermione rolled her eyes and followed the older witch to another room in the Manor.

"Take a seat Miss Granger" Hermione walked into the room, massive it was with only two large sofas and a coffee table situated next to a roaring fire.  
"Do excuse me and my Husband if we find your story a little sketchy, you see Draco says he hasn't seen you in five months and you're not showing which either suggests you have a small bump or you're lying about who the Father is" Narcissa's stormy eyes bore into Hermione's, almost as if she was seeking out her soul.

She crossed her ankles and place her hands in her lap.  
"Draco was the last and first person I have been with and for how far along I am Andromeda checked me over this morning and confirmed there is swelling, enough to say I am around 5 months gone"

Narcissa's eyes darted to the girls stomach, her Grandson was growing into a baby already, she had to bite her tongue to stop herself from crying with happiness.  
"And when will you get a real check-up for your son?" Hermione frowned  
"I have a Healer coming this afternoon, how do you know it will be a boy?"  
"There has not been a female Malfoy being born in generations"  
"There hasn't been a male born on Mothers side in years either, it could easily just be a girl" Narcissa frowned but let it go, she needn't have a blazing row with the girl over the sex just yet.

"Do you have anything planned for the child? What about money, a home, necessity's?" Narcissa nodded making a mental checklist in her mind.  
"Not yet, I have a home and plenty of money. I just found out I was pregnant yesterday so I will be go shopping soon, I will definitely rather hear what Healer Matthews has to say first … What's the matter Lady Malfoy?" Hermione asked as the Woman's facial features changed to that of panic.

* * *

"Lucius darling, I didn't realise you were coming home so early" Hermione's body froze as her eyes snapped up to the doorway where Lucius and Draco stood both looking perplexed.  
"Miss Granger … what a surprise" Hermione inwardly scoffed knowing Lucius Malfoy would rather throw her in the dungeons or out on the street then have her in his home.

"I didn't know you were coming over, is it the baby?" Draco asked, in concern moving around his Father to get a proper look at Hermione.  
"No, your Mother invited me over for a talk" Lucius eyes darted to his wife furiously.  
"Cissy, we talked about this already" He's voice rising slightly.

"Lucius behave, she is carrying our Grandchild"  
"You don't know that … she could be lying her dates don't match up"  
"Because I seem to be the kind of girl that lie's about something as serious as this?" Hermione retorted.

"How am I meant to know how you work girl" Lucius spat out.  
"Father you're being ridiculous" Draco turned to his Father to see him withdrew his wand and point it at Hermione's stomach.  
"She … is lying. She does not carry a child of the Malfoy name. She is slowly bringing the family name down. Son, she is trying to trap you and stop you from marrying Astoria. How am I the only one to see this?" Lucius looked frantically from his wife and son for answers.

"Lower your wand Father" Lucius stared icily at his progeny.  
"Do you dare stand against me boy" Father roared at his Son.  
"When it comes to my child then yes" Draco for once in his life stood up to his Father and squared him up.  
"Then you are no son of mine, get out … go on get out"

Draco held his hand out for Hermione to take without taking his eyes off of his Father -he needn't do anything dodgy once his back was turned- she willingly took it wishing to get away from the awkward atmosphere. Standing in the hallway he mumbled a couple of spells as a few suitcases came flying down the stair case his way. They ignored all the shouting in the next room and just looked at each other rather dumbfounded. Draco in all honestly hadn't planned this far ahead if the time came for him to stand up to his Father.  
"Do you think I could stay with you for a while?" Draco mumbled under his breath  
"Now you decide to ask" Hermione laughed lightly at his nervousness and side-apparated them away to Black Manor.


End file.
